thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pawns
Pawns act as servants of The Architect, a being of almost unstoppable power that can recruit them by uttering a single phrase that hollows out the mind. In most stories, Pawns are chosen as three unrelated beings selected from an Architect Verse, seconds before its destruction. The three newest Pawns are then transported instantaneously to a newly created Architect Verse for them to inhabit, where they will become responsible for establishing order and prosperity throughout the Architect's hellish creations. This event is known by other Pawns as the "Reaper's Harvest". Once a Pawn is chosen, it becomes frozen in time, making it immortal. The very essence of the Pawn is stored in The Void, the realm outside of existence, making Pawns unbound to any timeline. Behavior Pawns act rather sophisticated and knowledgeable in nature, acting as the voice of reason, helping anyone in need, albeit in miniscule ways. However, they usually act mindless and are often times physically violent when under the Architect's spell. In The North Woods Project, the Pawns were, at a time, freed from the Architect's power by the Glitch, who revealed the true colors of their actions. This caused them to act in rebellion against the Architect, who erased them from existence for their betrayal, thereby freeing themselves from their agonizing state. This is most evident by their tendency to intentionally reveal controversial information about the Architect as a sign of misalliance. Traits Appearance Their appearance is described in most stories as looking slouched over in a depressing, awkward posture. They often wear some form of insignia to mark their status as a Pawn, as well as their faction. Many Pawns don the clothing of their time period; some wear the armor of a knight, while others wear futuristic body armor only found in future battlefields. Different factions also wear silver masks with different symbols drawn on them in ink during or close to the Reaper's Harvest, dirt in times of poverty or unfortunate occurrences in an Architect Verse, or very rarely in times of attack, blood. Defense The Pawns have many different abilities, such as immense strength and acceptance. They often carry weapons from their time period. These weapons have been blessed by The Architect himself, often giving each of them a unique, enchanted ability. Pawns are widely known for their ability to speed up time at will, an ability that only effects the surrounding matter and energy of the pawn, and is only able to last but a few seconds. However, most Pawns have a shard of broken glass covering a small part of their hand. When touched, this piece of glass will extrude a toxic poisonous gas, and the person will be found deceased, with several glass shards piercing their heart the next day. This is used as a natural defense mechanism for the Pawns, as their genus and biological structure are changed immensely when selected. Another defense tactic used beyond the Pawns' control is their silver mask. When taken off by any living thing besides a Pawn, the person in question will observe every single alternate version of them from each Architect Verse they exist in, along with any other sentient entities viewing the Pawn's face after the mask's removal driving them to violent insanity, and eventual suicide. Factions The Pawns are known for holding many factions, all serving a specific purpose. Many of these factions are, however, unknown at this time. The Enlightened (Influenced "Puppet Faction") One faction that is not run by Pawns, but heavily influenced by Pawn-esque motifs is The Enlightened, a terrorist organization bent on releasing The Architect from the Gate. The Crusade The Crusade is known as one of the first founded Pawn factions. Many Pawns from this order have achieved the highest form of power from The Architect. They are often seen as a specialized task force, and generally carry out the dirty work of the Architect. The most common trait that makes these Pawns stand out from any other is the fact that they are able to take the shape of any person at any time, or completely become invisible to the naked eye (thermal and infra-red vision is known to reveal "cloaked" Crusaders, however). Crusaders are usually seen wearing some form of dark, hooded attire, wearing masks void of facial features or any distinct emotions. They often carry any quick, effective killing weapon, such as scythes, sniper rifles, daggers and any silenced, ranged weapon. The Brotherhood of Exiles A splinter cell division of The Crusade, "The Brotherhood" are a select few Pawns who were completely freed from The Architect's control during the Pawn Uprising on Kryesor, caused by The Glitch. This faction follows no higher authority, leading them to be almost chaotic in nature, maintaining little to no order or organization. They are often seen in random places throughout the realm of Kryesor, acting as mercenaries, murderers, thugs and sometimes even seen working for other entities or Fears. One thing that makes these Pawns unique from other factions is their ability to remove their masks, in the shape of human skulls, from their faces without harming themselves or others around them. This makes it easy for them to blend in with society. The Spoken This faction of Pawns, although scattered across time, are believed by The Architect to be the smartest minds to have ever lived, donning theater masks with their eyes covered. Once every hundred years, a member of The Spoken (referred to as a "Speaker") is chosen by The Architect himself. Speakers are believed to be members of society who hold a large importance in history, technological advancement, and cultural uprising. Speakers are often chosen to "uplift society". They are the greatest minds of their generation, serving as symbolic torchlights for the human species. Known Pawns Capper Capper, first appearing in The North Woods Project, has stated over Twitter that he was, at a time, a Pawn himself. How he was set free of his servitude, or if he still maintains his Pawn-like abilities is unknown. Tyler (Possibly Deceased) Tyler was the location scout for Alex and Robert during their project in the series, The North Woods Project. He was later seen being tortured by a masked figure (presumably Capper) for unknown reasons. Later, his dead body was found, laying in the exact spot where he was tortured. A Pawn's mask was placed over his face, covered in blood. After a run in with the Archangel, who appeared as if he sensed something off in the room, then left, sparing Alex, Tyler's body was missing, no where to be found. Whether or not Tyler is alive, and his whereabouts are currently unknown. Gallery Pawn.png|The first on screen appearance of a Pawn Category:Servants Category:The Architect Category:Pawns Category:The North Woods Project